Radio frequency (RF) transmission protocols such as Bluetooth® (BT) and Bluetooth Low Energy® (BLE) have achieved widespread adaptation as wireless standards. For example, BT is often used to transport audio signals. BLE is used to transport short pieces of information, for example, signals carrying limited data that may be used for tracking or determining a location of an item with respect to another item.